macysthanksgiving_polar_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2000
Police Vans * GMC Trucks * Banner * Ice Cream Cone Balloon * Macy's White Stars * Lincon High School Marching Band * Tom Turkey -The Corrs (Macy's) * Bandleader Mickey Mouse (The Walt Disney Company) * Mac Miller Dance Team * The Dallas Tap Dazzlers * Cornucopia - Emeril Lagasse (Verizon) * Ohio University Marching 110 Band * Blue's Clues Float - Steve Burns (Nickelodeon) * Blue the Dog (Nickelodeon) * Dog Walker Clowns * Normal Greendog Falloon (Retired) * ABC Blocks * Sesame Street Float - The Cast & Muppets of Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) * Abc Bouncing Balls * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) * Buchholz High School Marching Band * 3 Little Pigs Float '''- Ann Hampton Callaway (Pulte Homes) * Princess Winnifred from Once Upon A Mattress (NBC) * Prince Dauntless from Once Upon A Mattress (NBC) * Bowling Clowns (Retired) * Ambulance Clowns * '''Blue Haul's Paradise * Rugrats (Nickelodeon), (Tommy Pickles Wears a Buret, To Promote Rugrats In Paris: The Movie) * Continental Airlines Flights of Fancy (Retired) * Jamaican Folklore Rod Puppets * Banana Clowns * Rocking Lobster * Starmaker's Dance Company * Flying Fish * Maytag's Mother Nature * Walterboro High School Marching Band * Jeeves the Butler (Ask Jeeves) * Rub-A-Dub Bathtime Clowns (Retired) * Rolling Bath Tub (Retired) * Animal Planet - Baha Men (Discovery Communications) * Waxahachie HIgh School Marching Band * Native Sprit * Buzz The Bee (General Mills) * The Little Mermaid - * Kermit the Frog (The Jim Henson Company) * Chocapic Carousel - * Mighty Sound of Maryland Marching Band * Babe the Pig (Universal Studios Consumer Productions) * Jell-O - Jo Dee Messina (Kraft Foods) * Stature * Rocking Lion * Clowns * Ronald McDonald's Big Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * Clowns * NYPD Mounted Unit * Macy's White Stars * M&M's Red and Yellow - Innosense (M&M's) * Trix Rabbit (Trix) * Clovis West High School Band * Millennium Snoopy (United Media) * The Southwest Texas University Strutters * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach -Tito Puente Jr. * Dipsy from Teletubbies (PBS) * Elko High School Marching Band * Arthur (Random House Children’s Books) * Wakin' Up with Folgers - LFO (Retired) (Folgers Coffee) * The Patriots of Northern Virginia * Stature of Liberty-Nikki McCray (Macy's.com) * Red White and Blue Balls * Wild Thing (Harper Books) * Pirate Ship - The Cast of Passions * Homewood High School Marching Band * Bullwinkle (Universal Pictures) (Rocky Was Not Seen Due to Accident, Retired) * Uca All Star Cheerleaders * Pep Rally * Basket Ball * Football * Firefighter Clowns * Harold the Fireman * Hess Road to The Future '-' 'BBMak '(Hess Corporation) * Science Hill Marching Band * Dooly and Pals (Victory Entertainment, Retired) * Dexter (Cartoon Network) (Retired) * The NYPD Marching Band * Macy's Santaland Express- Rascal Flatts (Oshkosh B'Gosh) * Dragon Tales' Cassie (Sony Pictures Family Entertainment) * Reddi Wip '- Aaron Carter '(Reddi-Wip) * Rocking Snail * Cloe the Holiday Clown (Macy's) * Rocking Turtle * Barney's Night Before Christmas - Barney, Baby Bop & B.J (Lyrick Studios) * Barney the Dinosaur (Lyrick Studios) * Creshire High School Marching Tiger Band * Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - Mikaila (Fox Family Channel, Retired) * Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (Classic Media) * Rocking Horse * United States Twirling Association Champions * Eben Bear * Beauty and the Beast - * Charlie the Blue Holiday Elf Gnome (John Deere Company) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Andrea McArdle (GoodTimes Entertainment) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) * Chuck E. Cheese's Christmas Carol '''- * '''Dr. Suess' Grinch (Dr. Suess Enterprises) * Bergenfield High School Marching band * Santa's Sleigh * Snowflake Stars (Retired)